Only in the Night
by Ziggy-Faith
Summary: Draco finds happiness, even if it's only in the night. Dramione One Shot


Only at night, with his eyes closed, could he find happiness.

Because only at night was she there.

Only at night was she there, beautiful red hair and flawless skin. Sitting on the bed in her Gryffindor sweater and tie, reading a book and waiting for him. Beautiful, ingenious Hermione Granger, waiting for him. She looked up as he came nearer and smiled playfully. "What took you so long, silly?"

He climbed onto the bed and pressed his lips against hers. He began exploring her mouth, carefully, systematically. But they both quickly lost patience as the lust overtook them. The kissing became messy and passionate, almost violently so.

He started undoing the buttons on her sweater and edging his hands below her skirt. Her hands flew to his tie and began pulling at it furiously. Soon all caution and courtesy was thrown to the wind as clothing was torn from their bodies and discarded everywhere in the room. They didn't care where it went or how terribly torn it was once it came off. They were both equally overwhelmed by this need to be naked together.

His mouth left her lips just long enough to catch his breath before pressing his lips to her neck, eliciting some desperate moans from her beautiful mouth. Draco's mind raced full of thoughts and marveled at the beauty of that moment.

She was there, and there was nothing keeping them apart. No judgement, hatred, or animosity. No muggles or mudbloods or pure bloods. No Gryffindor or Slytherin. No Dark Lord, no Death Eaters and best of all: no idiot Harry Potter twisting things around and making him look like a monster.

No, in the night, with only the stars watching, it was just him and her in a bed. Skin on skin on sheets.

His hands travelled up her body, slowly, finding every small weakness and sensitive point and triggering it, forcing her breaths out in an uneven, ragged pattern, with light moans scattered within. The feeling of her body trembling beneath his drove him mad and he stiffened with anticipation as she clawed through his short blonde hair desperately.

He wanted to be inside her desperately, but he held back. Masochistic as it might've been, he wanted the pure desire and _need _to show in her eyes, not an easy feat with one as stubborn as Hermione. He moved so his stiffened cock rubbed just against her entrance, just close enough that she should've been screaming with longing.

But she didn't scream. On the contrary, she pulled Draco close and wrapped her arms around his neck and began whispering breathy sighs in his ears.

"_Oo-ooh Oohh. Uhhh" _ Her moans escalated as Draco began moving his head against her heat, pre-come dripping all over her. She nearly couldn't bear it anymore but she wouldn't let him know that. Not in a million years. She just kept moaning quietly in his ear.

"_OOoohh OOH Uhh Oh" _Her warm breath felt amazing on his ears and she knew it. He wasn't sure he possessed the willpower to play the "who-will-scream-first" game anymore. He needed to be in her. And although Draco is a stubborn boy...

Hermione is more stubborn. Infinitely so.

She pulled him close one last time and whispered one word in his ear:

"_Draaacooooo"_

He wasn't strong enough. That beautiful voice, whispering his name like it was important and strong pushed him over the edge. He slammed into her, knocking the air out of her lungs and causing her beautiful chest to swell and rise desperately in an effort to catch up.

Her heat engulfed his throbbing cock and he thrusted his hips against hers again and again steadily until there were no more breaths from either of them, just pants escaping into the air. It became too much, so much, crashing in from all sides as they climaxed together.

"_HEERMIIIONEE" _He moaned, as he came, muscles trembling and breathing ragged.

As it all slowed down and he pulled out, they were both left throbbing in the harmony. And he laid with her, both of them satisfied. He found happiness, right there in her arms.

But only in the night.

He would wake up the next morning in a terrible, sticky mess that he would avoid talking about or thinking about. He would drag himself through the day, avoiding stupid Potter, and looking forward to Potions, his only class with her.

But most of all, he looked forward to those beautiful nights where he could be with her. Where he could be happy.

Even if it's only in the night.


End file.
